total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn
Dawn, labeled The Mysterious Moonchild, was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island as a member of the Screaming Ducks. She returns in Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Toxic Sharks . She also returns in Total Drama Back in Action as a member of the Discordful Directors. She once again returns in Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare as a member of the Vontade tribe. Personality Dawn is a mysterious nature lover who wants to use the prize money to "help Mother Earth." She is able to communicate with all kinds of animals, mutated and not, who take a strong liking to her. She is frequently seen meditating and reads her tea leaves presumably every morning. Dawn is also well-known for having the ability to read people's auras. Among this, Dawn also shows signs of having other supernatural powers. Beyond her unconventional characteristics, Dawn appears to be good-hearted and very helpful, although she comes across as creepy to the others. Total Drama Returns to the Island Dawn returns to compete in Total Drama Returns to the Island, and is placed on the Screaming Ducks. Dawn instantly tries to seek allies, to ensure herself to go far. She has learnt from her last time on Total Drama, that she needs to play the game more, to win. She teams up with "Samey" and Lindsay, and creates an alliance with the both of them. At the challenge, Dawn was not concentrated on winning the challenge, but rather reading the auras of the other members of the Killer Beavers. But when her team wins, Dawn warns Lindsay not to brag or there can be consequences in the merge. Dawn convinces both "Samey" and Lindsay that Gwen is the biggest target in the game, she even tries to gain Tyler into an alliance to vote off Gwen. But Dawn is not aware that Tyler was already plotting against her and her alliance. Hoping Scott was eliminated, Dawn was surprised Cameron was on the bottom two, but was satisfied when Dave was eliminated and showed no sympathy for him due to the fact he was bossy and was targeting Cameron the entire episode. In Volleybrawl, Dawn doesn't do as much in this episode. But she does try and encourage her team during the challenge. Dawn was never chosen to go up in the challenge, but she is seen cheering for them to win. Dawn and Scott end up getting into an argument, strengthening the conflict between the two. Dawn's team ending up losing the challenge, which causes Scarlett to overreact and yell at her whole team. This leads to Dawn losing all respect for Scarlett. Despite the lack of participation from "Samey" in the challenge, Dawn votes off Gwen, viewing her as a threat. However, Dawn is shocked to find out that Tyler flipped on her and voted off "Samey" instead, causing her elimination. In the following episode, Dawn develops an attraction to Noah, when he won the challenge for them. She is seen constantly talking to Noah, and getting to know each other. Because of this, Dawn and Scott get into another argument. Dawn starts to really gain an attraction to Noah in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, where she starts to flirt with him, and Noah does the same. Their team starts to notice this, which Tyler starts believing that Dawn will become a huge threat if she and Noah merged together. This leads to Tyler convincing his alliance to vote off Dawn the next time they lose. At the challenge, Dawn and Courtney get into a huge argument, since they were arguing over their team's and their usefulness. Dawn also starts to argue at Scott, when he joins in the fight, which leads to Courtney being furious with Dawn fighting with Scott. After Dawn's team lost the challenge, Tyler convinces Noah to vote off Dawn, for her behavior during the episode. Dawn ends up voting Heather for her inactiveness in the challenge. However, after the whole team voted off Dawn, she is declared eliminated. Before she is shot out of the Arrow of Shame, Noah admits his feelings to Dawn, and they both kiss. This leaves Dawn astonished, as she is shot out of the Arrow of Shame. In the following episode, Noah is seen upset about Dawn's elimination and blames himself for it. However, due to the support given by Cameron, Cody, Sky and Tyler, he practically gets over it. After Courtney insults Dawn to Noah, this leads to Noah getting into an argument with Courtney over Dawn. In Puzzle Riot, during the challenge, Chris shows a picture of Dawn, and the contestants must caption it, however, some contestants are unable to caption, due to relationship issues, while others just make fun of Dawn. In Korean Teaching or Learning, as Noah votes off Courtney, he states in the confessional that he is voting her off to avenge Dawn. In Final Four Face Off!, Dawn appears in a cage along with other eliminated contestants. It's unknown who she wanted to win out of the remaining four contestants, due to her having no lines. In Totally Dramatic Finale!, Dawn appears along with the eliminated contestants to decide who wins. Dawn ends up voting for Sky to win over Cameron, respecting her gameplay over Cameron's. Total Drama Wild West Although Dawn does not compete in this season, she is mentioned multiple times in the second episode. During the challenge, the contestants had to create a song, which Noah dedicates his song to Dawn. At the end of the song, he looks at the screen and tells Dawn that he is extremely sorry about voting her off in Total Drama Returns to the Island. Tyler does the same, hoping that she will forgive him. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning She is first introduced and she talks about the fauna and how it has changed. Noah asks Dawn if she is doing alright, Dawn simply responds "I am doing fine" She states in the confessional that she is reluctant about dating Noah she says they stay in touch but that he is a downer and that she cannot see herself dating someone as malicious and snarky as him. Dave goes up to Dawn and asks for her friendship Dawn wonders in the confessional, But she decided to tell him no because of his past experiences and his need to be in a relationship. Chris announces the challenge Dawn notices that Shawn is silent and greets him. During the challenge Dawn jumps in the water she is seen smiling that Tyler won and thinks out loud wondering which of the other team's cast-members will be leaving the show. Dawn is then invited to Alejandro's alliance which consists of Alejandro, Dave, and Sadie by Dave. Alejandro and Sadie are visually angry with Dave and scolds him. Dawn asks Dave who's alliance and says Al's. She decides to take his offer, She guesses Alejandro is in the alliance and smiles and states he is getting nicer. He nervously laughs and denies it, Dawn winks and goes along with it. Shawn greets her Dawn smiles at him and says he must be Shawn and reveals she never saw Pahkitew Island, Just the trailers. Noah tries to get Dawn's attention but is more focused on Shawn. Dawn whispers to Alejandro about Dave and he shrugs and says he just likes creating alliances. Shawn says he thinks Dawn would be useful in a zombie apocalypse she giggles and says okay. Alejandro then asks Dawn if she can see into the future she replies with a yes Alejandro asks about his future with Heather, Dawn stays quiet. When Beardo is announced eliminated she shows some sympathy, She is surprised when the team switch is announced. Sammy comments about how it is the first episode Dawn agrees and refers to her as Samantha. Dawn smiles and hopes her new-found friendship can last longer and Shawn agrees reluctantly. Brick is announced to be her new teammate and Dave is the one who switches Dawn greets Brick she then watches Chris end the episode and meditates. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Toxic Battle of...Doom! En-Toxicating Chris & Stitch She's one of the judges for the mutant animal pageant.She gives the most of the times low scores with few exceptions, believing there are not true links between the contestants and their pets. During the whole episode she talks with Tyler about why she broke with Noah, and also argues with this one saying he mistook believing she loved Shawn. When Jo performs, she gives to her an impressive "- 100" because she mistreats her pet forcing him to perform, then Jo beats her up. Appearances Voting History Total Drama Returns to the Island Total Drama Toxic Brawl Total Drama Back in Action Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous Gallery Overall= Dawn.png|Dawn's Regular Outfit dawn rotation.jpg|Dawn's Rotation & Swimsuit Dawn rr.png|Dawn's Regular Rotation DawnSafe_TDROTI_Ep01.png Dawn_Meditate.png Dawncrossleghandhold.png Dawncrossleginterested.png dawn_total_drama_by_barucgle123-d70bnzp.png Daawn.png DawnMoonChild.png DawnThinking.png Dawnwave001.PNG Imageedit_10_9865507442.gif DawnProfile.jpg |-| Total Drama Returns to the Island= ScreamingDucksFormed.png ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png DawnisEliminated.png |-| Total Drama Toxic Brawl= Fauna.png|Dawn questions the fauna. DawnNoNoah.png|Dawn is reluctant about dating Noah. DawnAlliance.png|Sadie is annoyed at Dave's constant acts of creating alliances. SameOldAlejandro.png|Dawn tells Alejandro he is getting nicer. Hurl'o'shame.png|Dawn and the twins watch Beardo leave via hurl of shame. |-| Total Drama Back in Action= See also Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Characters Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Non-Returning Season 2 contestants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Non-Mergers in Season 1 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Toxic Sharks Category:13th place Category:Cameo Characters Category:Non Merged Category:Non-Mergers in Season 4 Category:20th place Category:10th place Category:Vontade